Misaki's Birthday Present
by mypetluke
Summary: Misaki gets an unexpected gift. In the form of a young girl!


_"Misaki, what do you want for your birthday?"_

_"Hmm...a little sister!"_

_"Really? Why sweetie?"_

_"Cuz' Onii-chan told me how fun it is to be a big brother and I want to be one too!"_

_"Then why not ask for a little brother?"_

_"Cuz' _I'm _the little brother!" _

_Alright, dear, you know you're always gonna be my little baby, no matter what. Mwah!"_

_"Ew, mom, that's gross."_

_"You mean you don't like kisses anymore?"_

_"I'm 8! I'm to old for kisses!"_

* * *

Misaki shot up in bed panting. He wiped his forehead with his sleeve and took a deep breath. 'Why did I have to have that dream?' He sighed and noticed the arm slung across his waist. He looked over at the peaceful sleeping form of his lover. He loved mornings like this, waking up to this blissful sight, now if only he could stop having these darn dreams that keep digging up the past! He ran his hands through his damp brown hair.

"Mmm, Misaki?" Usagi asked sleepily without opening his eyes.

"Yes?"

"What do you want for your birthday?" Misaki nearly jumped out of his skin. But instead chose to somehow choke on either his spit or the air and have an epic coughing spasm. Smooth, Misaki. Real smooth. Usagi propped himself up on his elbow.

"Wha- what?!" Misaki asked while Usagi gently patted his back in a concerned way. How did he even manage to choke?

"Your birthdays next week, isn't it?" Usagi asked. Misaki thought for a moment then nodded, that must explain the dream then.

'_Misaki, what do you want for your birthday?'_

_'Hmm...a little sister!'_

"So what do you want?" Usagi asked again, interrupting Misaki from his thoughts. He sat up completely and stretched his arms.

"Uh, nothing. It would make me feel bad knowing I couldn't get you whatever you want for your birthday." He pulled his bangs out of his face and sighed as the cold air hit his sweaty forehead before dropping them again.

"Are you sure?" Purple eyes looked over at him.

"I'm sure." Green ones stared right back determined.

"Positive?"

"Usagi-san. I'm positive." He stretched his arms over his head.

"Ok then...what did you dream about last night?"

Misaki began squirming uncomfortably.

"Oh, nothing important, just an old memory."

"Mmm, about what?"

"Usagi-san, it's nothing important, let me up so I can go make breakfast." Misaki said firmly. Ending the argument.

"Mmm, no."

"What?! Why?!"

"You're off from school and I don't have a deadline, so that means I have you all to myself." He said, grinning slyly.

"Wha-?! Usagi-san!" Misaki yelled as he was once again pulled under the covers.

* * *

Misaki sat on the couch looking through Usagi's latest normal book about the human brain if it were run by microscopic creatures. Seriously? How did he even come up with this stuff? He was still sore, but chose to ignore it when he got up to make dinner, they were having Takahiro and Manami over tonight. Usagi said he was going to tell him about their relationship too. Misaki had just said,'go ahead'. They'd attempted to tell him at least four times, but it always went over his head. Manami got it though, and totally supported them, having been a bit of a yaoi fangirl herself when she was younger.

The doorbell rung and Misaki left Usagi to answer it, having his hands busy chopping things.

"Misaki~ answer the door~" Usagi yelled lazily from the chair, going over a hardcopy.

"Get up and answer it yourself you stupid author."

Mmmm...no"

"Do it or I won't cut the sausages into octopus shapes." Misaki threatened seriously. Usagi sighed and put his book down, heading to the door.

"Yes, Usami residence," he said without looking who was there.

"Um, is Misaki Takahasi there?" A sweet voice asked him, he looked down into the determined green eyes of a young girl of about 17.

"Yeah, why."

"I need to see him."

"How did you get here?"

"I drove, I'm 17 you know."

"I meant how did you get in this building?"

"I told the people at the front desk I was related to one of the residents here."

"And that person would be?"

"Misaki Takahasi." Usagi stared down aat the girl, taking in her chocolate brown hair and emerald green eyes, true enough, she did look like Misaki, but she couldn't possibly be related to him.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"What's your name?"

"Miu Takahasi. Spelled with the characters for 'beautiful feathers'."

"You could have made up that name."

"Did you know Misaki is spelled with the symbols for 'beautiful blossom'?"

"Anyone with a computer would know that."

"Did you?"

"Stop trying to change the subject."

"You didn't, did you?"

"That's not the point."

"Usagi-san, what are you doing?" Misaki asked, poking his head around the tall man to see what he was up to. He tilted his head curiously at the young girl in front of him. Her eyes started to tear up and he panicked a little, stepping back. She dropped her bag.

"Onii-chan." She whispered through her sniffles.

"Huh?!" Misaki yelled.

"ONII-CHAN!" She yelled, launching herself into his arms. Now, despite being rather small for a 19 year old college student, he still easily supported the small girl's weight in his arms as she sobbed into his shirt.

"Onii-chan? What do you mean? I don't have any siblings besides Takahiro!" Misaki said as the girl dried her tears.

"But, Misaki-onii-chan and Takahiro-onii-chan are the only family I have left!" She said, looking up at him with big eyes. She had straight brown hair down to the middle of her back, with complementing side bangs, big green eyes, and a lavander summer dress.

"Well, uh, I...mm. Can I step out for a moment and make a quick phone call?" With that he ran up the stairs to his room, slamming the door behind him. Miu and Usagi stared up at it for a moment before looking at each other.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"I love that song."

"What song?!"

"Anything you can do I can do better."

"No you can't."

*sigh*

* * *

What is wrong with me? Why do I have so many stories? How many licks does it take to get to the center of a tootsie pop? The world may never know. Next chapter-Takahiro's Visit!


End file.
